Won't You be my Valentine?
by beyondobsessed
Summary: A Huddy Valentine's Day fluff. WARNING: SMUT ADVISORY. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Also includes lovey-dovey mushy goo.


**Happy Valentine's Day!!**

**Being that House is not on tomorrow, which I am pissed about, I thought I would do my own Valentine special. WARNING: SMUT ADVISORY. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to my hero David Shore and I promise to give them back after they have a fantabulous Valentine's Day. All that's mine are the grammar errors, if there are any (there might be in this sentence, LOL). Honestly, I never read anything over when I'm done with it; there's no time...but I guess that's why you have a beta...but I don't want to give away the story!**

**Sorry it's late; I was glued to YouTube all day learning card tricks because I got bored. And I am also sorry if this story is suckish. I sort of winged it because I hadn't thought about it for weeks on end like I do others before I even attempt to begin writing. I think its really OOC, which I hate to do, but...it's fiction.**

**Whatever.**

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

**Won't You be my Valentine?**

* * *

Dr. Lisa Cuddy briskly made her way through Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital to her office located in the Clinic. She had just finished up a policy meeting that ran for a few hours, and she just wanted to get away from everybody for a little while.

She finally got to her office, ignoring the nurses that were on her tail with piles of charts for her to read over. She told her secretary she didn't want to be disturbed on the way in before yanking open the doors and shutting them quick, locking them and pulling down the blinds. She was about to drop dead on her little sofa when she caught something peculiar out of the corner of her eye.

A rose.

A bright red rose with no thorns was laying in the middle of her desk. She walked over and picked it up, examining it. A little white piece of paper was attatched by a red ribbon. She flipped it over and stumbled over what was enscribed onto it:

_Io e Te: Tre metri sopra il cielo. E tu sorridi perche lo sai._

She reread it multiple times before realizing she had no idea what the hell it meant. Strange. Who did she know that knew another language?

Cuddy shrugged. "Hmph."

She was about to put it down when she saw a pink sheet of paper that had been under it. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a poem, in English this time.

_I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,  
or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off.  
I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,  
in secret, between the shadow and the soul._

_I love you as the plant that never blooms  
but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;  
thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,  
risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body._

_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.  
I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;  
so I love you because I know no other way_

_that this: where I does not exist, nor you,  
so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,  
so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep_.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she read it. Whoever was trying to get her attention succeeded. She had to find out who it was.

Cuddy cracked open her double doors and looked over at her secretary.

"Megan, has anyone been in my office today besides me that I don't know about?" she asked through the little slit.

She looked up from what whe was typing on the computer. "Nobody's been in there as long as I was here Dr. Cuddy...why do you ask?"

"Um...no reason. Someone just left me something...odd on my desk and I was just wondering who it was from because it doesn't say."

"Oh...well, I can't really help you with that. Sorry." Megan said.

"It's fine, honey. Just...continue what you were doing before." Cuddy said before disappearing back into her office.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

Dr. Gregory House was lounging on his comfy recliner chair in the corner of his office.

_I wonder if she saw what I left her yet..._ he thought to himself as he folded his arms behind his head. He hoped that she would like it if she did. He had something else planned as wel, and was afraid that she would have a...negative reaction to it. That would just make his day total crap.

House was snapped out of his reverie when Foreman barged through the glass door.

"House, patient just went into cardiac arrest. We got her stabilized, but if we don't find out what's wrong with her, she is going to die."

House groaned. "Terrific. Right when I'm about to take a nap. Go and run tests. I don't care on what, just...do something productive...I want to sleep."

"Tests aren't going to do anything if we don't know what we are looking for!" Foreman intervened.

"Ugh...go get a brain biopsy. The patient complained about headaches, which could be caused by trauma or a possible aneurysm."

"But that doesn't explain the stomach pain and---"

"It's an ulcer. Go get the damn biopsy!" House ordered him.

Foreman mumbled something incoherent as he huffed out to go do what he was told.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

Cuddy decided to head home for the rest of Valentine's Day. She would be with Rachel, after all, so she wouldn't be alone...

She grabbed all the things she needed for home and picked up the strange gifts she received earlier.

_Who could have sent these? _she thought as she drove home.

_Oh my God! What if it was House? But how does he know how to speak...whatever the hell that language was? Well, he was a man full of mystery. He probably has dozens of unaccounted for skills that I don't even know about. Like when he could speak Spanish when Alfredo fell off my roof. Or when he---_

She let out a yelp as she stomped hard on the brakes, nearly running a red light and hitting an old lady crossing the street. The woman flipped her off with a nasty scowl. Cuddy had to restrain herself from doing the same; she was the Dean of Medicine, she couldn't just go around and give people the finger.

The light finally turned green and she continued on her way, this time pushing the House thoughts into the back of her head until she got home.

She finally pulled down her street and stopped in the driveway, resting her head against the back of the seat. She really wanted to know who left them for her.

Cuddy shrugged it off and went inside to relieve the babysitter, feeding Rachel and putting her down for the night. She changed out of her work clothes and donned some red and white lacy lingere (hey, might as well do SOMETHING for Valentine's Day) with a long t-shirt over it before making herself a cup of tea and filling a bowl with red, pink and white M&Ms to pick on. She had just gotten situated on the couch in front of the fireplace when she heard something. She held still and listened intently. It was very faint, but she could just make it out. Someone was singing.

She stood up and followed it, the words becoming clearer, the voice just absolutely beautiful.

_I stand at your gate,  
and the song that I sing is of moonlight.  
I stand, and I wait  
for the touch of your hand in the June night.  
The roses are sighing  
a moonlight serenade_.

She closed her eyes and smiled. Frank Sinatra. Cuddy got to her front door and realized the singing was coming from outside. She hopped up and down trying to look out the little window to see who, or what it was. No such luck.

_The stars are aglow,  
and tonight, how their light sets me dreaming.  
My love, do you know---_

Cuddy opened the door and gasped at the sight in front of her. House was out on her porch playing a portable keyboard, staring directly at her.

_---that your eyes are like stars brightly beaming?  
I bring you, and I sing you  
a moonlight serenade_.

She stepped out and closed the door, watching as he slowly melted her heart away as he finished the song.

_Let us stay till break of day  
in love's valley of dreams.  
Just you and I, a summer sky,  
a heavenly breeze, kiss in the trees._

So don't let me wait-  
come to me tenderly in the June night.  
I stand at your gate  
and I sing you a song in the moonlight.  
A love song, my darling-  
a moonlight serenade.

He ended on a small little solo before reaching behind his back and pulling out a bouquet of bright red roses, no thorns.

"Happy Valentine's Day Cuddy." he said as he stood up and handed her the flowers. She looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"H-House, I---"

He bent down and kissed her tenderly. She kissed back.

After a few minutes, they pulled apart. They were staring into each other's blue pools.

"Can I come in? It's like 5 degrees out here!" House spoke.

"Sure." she smiled before opening the door. He dragged his piano inside and left it in the entryway. Cuddy went and fetched a vase for the roses.

When she got back, she just froze in the doorway to the living room.

A blanket was on the ground, covered in rose petals, candles lit all around the room. A fondue pot fillled with chocolate was in the center, a plate of fruit and some brownies next to it. House was fidgeting with the CD player until he finally got the song playing. Of course it was "Let's Get It On" by Marvin Gaye.

He sat down on the blanket, carefully adjusting his leg into a comfortable position. The fireplace was on, and it was just uttlerly romantic.

"Come here! I'm not that much of a slob that I'm going to eat all of this crap!"

She rolled her eyes and slowly waltzed over and sat down next to him. House took a strawberry, dunked it in the chocolate, and shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

"You know it's less attractive when you eat like a pig." she smirked.

He dunked another strawberry and shoved it in her mouth. She tried to say something but it came out as an incoherent mumble as she tasted the chocolatey goodness. Delicious.

"This is amazing. Where'd you get this chocolate?" she asked mid chew.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." he smirked before dunking a brownie. He held it in his mouth and pulled in close to Cuddy's face. She got the message and began to eat the end poking out. As she worked on a stubborn piece, House sucked it into his mouth, causing Cuddy's lips to press against his. He pried open her mouth with his tongue and began to eat out the brownie. She did the same to him in a fiery, passionate...gooey make out.

They pulled away for a second to clean their faces and House pulled her against him and resumed where they left off. He began to kiss and lick her neck and she let out a surprised moan. She yanked the shirt over her head, forgetting about the frilly lingere. House stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at her. That was hot. He instantly felt his jeans get tighter in the front.

He continued to suckle her neck and continued down to the valley of her breasts. She gasped and pulled his head closer. He pulled back and she whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Why did you---"

He yanked off her bra thing and pushed her onto the ground, on her back. He took a spoon and drizzled chocolate all over her torso. He then lowered his head and licked it all off her.

"Oh my God, House..." she moaned, trying to buck into whatever would give pressure.

"Calm down, woman, stop moving!" he held down her hips.

She stopped and a smirk lay upon her face. "My turn."

Cuddy took the spoon from him and set it into the pot so she could rip off his shirt. After getting it off, she flicked chocolate all over his sexy bare chest and licked him clean. He surpressed a few moans before she finished.

"My turn again!" he said, holding back a smile. He nudged her down onto her back and snapped off her red thong with white lace. She shot her head up.

"House! Those were---" she moaned mid sentence when he brought his mouth between her legs and began to lap up her juices. His tongue prodded at her entrance before poking in. She bucked hard into his face, causing him to yelp and come out.

"Jesus, ow, Cuddy, I never knew those things could be used as weapons!" he said, rubbing his face.

"Get back down there. NOW." she pushed his head. He continued where he left off and had her a writhing sweaty mess before she couldn't take any more of it.

"I need you NOW." she panted and reached for his jeans. She began to fumble with the button and he just got frustrated and took them off himself before settling between her legs. She grabbed his engorged length and pushed it into herself with a gasp of pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist, signaling for him to start. He held there for a couple seconds so she could adjust before slowly plunging in and out of her. The slowness had Cuddy going completely bonkers.

"Faster!" she urged. He quickened his pace a little bit, enjoying the tease. It still wasn't enough.

"Harder, damnit, House!" she glared at him. He went harder but Cuddy liked it rough.

"Oh my God. Just give me all you got!" she cried. He pounded in, hitting her sweet spot with every thrust. She moaned and screamed.

"That's it! Right there! OH YES HOUSE!" she screamed as her orgasm shook through her. The clamping of her walls set him off as well, and they rode out the sheer bliss together.

House rolled off and lay next to her, pulling her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest.

"Cuddy..." he said quietly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Will...will...won't you be my valentine?" he said gently.

Her breath caught. She wasn't expecting that. She hoped for it.

"Of course I will; there's nobody else in the world I would rather be a valentine for." she smiled. He leaned in and gave her a gentle passionate kiss. Something clicked in her brain just then. She pulled back.

"You...you're the one that left the rose and the poem on my desk!" she said.

He nodded. "That was me."

A tear rolled down her cheek and she went in for another quick kiss.

"I just have one question. What did the message on the rose mean?"

He rolled his eyes. "I would've thought you put that into the translator on the internet by now."

Cuddy let realitization dawn upon her. "I feel like an idiot."

"You're not an idiot. It'll be more of an impact if you hear it from me."

"So what does it mean?"

"First off, it's Italian. It means: You and I: Three steps above heaven. And you smile because you know it."

Her heart melted upon hearing those words.

"House...I...that's beautiful."

"Just like you." he smiled. She smiled back and kissed him again before snuggling into his side.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cuddy."

"Happy Valentine's Day, House."

The two lay on the ground in front of the fire until they both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, headed for three steps above heaven.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry if it was suckish. And also, I didn't write the poem. I copied and pasted it, as well as the Frank Sinatra song (Moonlight Serenade; very lovely if you ask me). The poem, I think, is by Pablo Neruda.**

**I hope you liked it! Please RnR my bunnies!!!**


End file.
